The Life Of Emily Blaster
by The random Writer 2.0
Summary: This story's about my OC Emily Blaster who just wanted to sling slugs and be like her mother Willma Blaster who went missing when she was 10 years old but now that's she's 15 she can go to slugterra to stop Dr blakk but she didn't expect to fall I love with someone OcxEil Please note that this is my first slugterra story so please don't leave any rude comments enjoy
1. Ch1 Meeting The Blaster

**information on Emily**

**Name:** Emily Blaster

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**likes:** Slinging slugs, riding her Mecha Beast lucky-Star, Playing games, Pulling Pranks, Singing and being with her slugs

**Dislikes: **People thinking their all that, People hurting slugs, People flirting with her, people who are shellfish and ghoul slugs

**What she looks Like:** Wears light purple belly top, dark Navy blue jeans, Two inch Black leather boots and Slug tubes around her waist with her blaster

**Hair colour:** same hair colour as Eil

**Eye colour: ** sapphire Blue

**Bio: **Emily Blaster was 10 years old when her Mother Slinging legend mother Willma Blaster Went missing, she had to live with her Grandmother ( previous Slinging legend) taught her all she needs to know about Slugterra and Slinging slugs and now that's she is 15 she can now be the Next slinging legend like her mother

**Slugs List: **Blue Infurnus(Flame), Boon Doc(Nurse),Enigmo (Iggy), Frostcrawler(Frosty),Tazerling(Sparky),Bubbaleone( Bubblegum),

Rammstone(Rammy) and hoverbug (Speedster)

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the Blaster.**

**Emily's P.O.V **

After blowing up Dr blakk factory of Dark water I made a break for my Mecha,But just as I ran someone shot a ghoul slug at me,but I ducked before it could hit me, then I turned around to see who shot it, but I was speech less when I saw it was Dr blakk and I knew I had to fight back, (After a epic fight) I knew I had no chose so I shot the rocks above us, So I garbed Flame and when she turned into her true form the celling exploded the lasted thing I saw was blakk being trapped under the rocks then I blacked out

**End of first chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong with it but please put it in a nice way. **


	2. Ch2 Meet the Shane Gang

**The next part of The Life of a Blaster**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Shane Gang**

**Eli's P.O.V**

The Gang and I were on are way home until Burby stopped in front of us and looked at the sky,"What's Wrong Burby?" I said, He said something in slug and pointed at the sky we all looked and saw a explosion Trixi said " What was that?!" The Kord Said "That's right where Dr Blakk's Dark Water Factory is!" Pronto said " Pronto senses Danger but Don't worry Pronto the Magnificent will guide us to Safety!" Everyone rolled their eyes I said "We should Go check it out!" (Then after we rode are Mecha's over where we saw the explosion) "What happen here?" Kord said Looking at the rocks,And just after Kord said that, Burby jumped off my shoulder and went under the rocks and pulled out a slug, But not just a normal slug, It was a Infurnus, a Blue one too, "Wow I thought Burby was the last Infurnus Slug!" Trixi said, But after she said that the Blue Infurnus started to dig under the rocks. "What's it looking for?" I said, But when I said that we saw a hand under the part of rocks the blue Infurnus was digging "SOMEONES UNDER THERE" Kord said, Then we stated to dig until we found who was under their. It was a girl, She was looked the same age as me She was Wearing a light purple belly top, dark Navy blue jeans, Two inch Black leather boots and Slug tubes around her waist with her blaster. Her hair was the colour was the same as mine and she was Beautiful. The Blue Infurnus looked worried as it looked at the girl "I guess the Slug belongs to this girl" Kord said and Trixi said " What should we do? Leave her here or Take her back to the hideout? " We can't leave her here and she doesn't look like she works for Blakk" I said (not wanting to leave her) Then Pronto said " A beauty like this cannot be left here were evil could take her so we must take her back" everyone rolled their eyes, But I agreed with him (For once) So everyone agreed to take her bake to the hideout And then she woke up

**End of the second chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong with it but please put it in a nice way.**


	3. Ch3 New friends

**The next part of The Life of a Blaster**

**Chapter 3**

**New Friends**

**Emily's P.O.V **

After I blacked out I Could hear voices But that was just a slug asking if I was alright, but When I woke up, I saw a Infurnus slug looking at me but it wasn't flame " Hi there" I said at the Infurnus it said "Hello" " What's your name?" I said to the slug " My names Burby, wait you can understand me?" said the now curious slug, But before I could answer Burby someone came in a boy who looked the same age as me and in a slugterra uniform with his slug tubes around his chest, his blaster in his hand and He was a little cute.

**Eli's P.O.V**

After going to check on Lucky I went to see the girl but when I came in she was talking to Burby and then I noticed her sapphire Blue eyes looking at me I didn't know what to say she was just staring at me and I was staring at her, There was a small silence then I brooked that silence " Umm... hi" I said to her shyly she said "Hi and you are?" Asking for my name, but I was too lost in her eyes to answer her until she asked me again I zoned backed into reality and said " I'm Eli, Eli Shane and you are" I badly wanted to know her name but she said " Where are my Slugs!" I could tell she really loved her slugs so I said "Their in here with my slugs" as I pointed too where her slugs where and she tried to get up but her legs were still to weak to get up so I went to help her up but her legs were really weak, She almost fell to the ground but luckily I cough her and helped her to her slugs that where in the other room then I heard her say something " I'm Emily, Thank you Eli" Emily, her name was Emily I said through my mind and then I was thinking out loud and said "Emily that's a pretty name" but when I realised what I said she was Blushing when she saw me Blushing, we both just laughed

**End of the Third chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong with it but please put it in a nice way.**


	4. Ch4 Meeting the Slus

**The next part of The Life of a Blaster**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the Slugs**

**Emily's P.O.V **

After I met Eli I was really worried about my slugs, and when he took me to see them they where playing with his slugs but when I said " Hey Guys" They all stopped too look at me and they ran at me saying " EMILY EMILY EMILY EMILY EMILY, YOUR ALRIGHT!" I should have ran the other way but my legs still hurt and now my Back hurts Because they Jumped me Repeating the words " EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY! EMILY!" And Eli was trying to help me but my slugs were still to happy to see I was alright, Then I said " Ok Ok guys that's enough" Then they got off me so I could stand up (With the help of Eli Because my legs were still swore) "Your slugs really do love you" Eli said " Yeah, These slugs are like Family too me" I said, then I here someone with a weird accent say "Well sleeping Beauty has finally awoken from her sleep" Me and Eli looked behind us and there was a moleinode behind us, Eli said "Pronto what in slugterra dose that mean?!" "Uh...Hi?" I said not knowing what to say to him, then A Cave Troll came in and so did a girl "Ahh so your awake" said the cave troll " Yeah you were out for along time" Said the girl, Eli said " This is my gang Kord, Trixi and..." He was cut off by the moleinode "And Pronto the Magnificent!" Kord said "What's your name?" "I'm Emily" I said "Ahh Emily, even thinking about that name makes my heart skip a beat" Pronto said, it was the most weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me, Then Flame jumped on my shoulder and said "I can set him on fire if he's annoying you?" "No flame you can't" I said even if I really wanted to but they saved me " So That Infurnus name is Flame" Eli said " Yeah Flame was the first slug I ever had" I said, then Speedster my hoverbug slug came flying over and said hello too everyone but they didn't understand him like I can, But I can't tell them I can talk to slugs well at least not yet so I just said "I think he saying hello" Then all my other slugs said hello "I think they all said hello" Trixi said, then Eli said "Do you name your slugs?" "Yes I do" I said "What are they called?" Kord said I said " This is my Infurnus Flame , my Boon Doc Nurse, my Frostcrawler Frosty, my Tazerling Sparky , My Bubbaleone Bubblegum, my Rammstone Rammy and this is..." The I realised Iggy wasn't here I said " Oh no, Where Iggy?" The I hear Iggy's voice saying " I'm over here" He was still in his slug tube so I walked over to show him to the others "And here's Iggy my Enigmo slug" I said as I showed them Iggy and you should have seen their faces they were just staring at Iggy, then Trixi said " I thought Enigmo slugs were extinct!" "I guess Iggy Is the last one" I said but then I realised something (gasp!) " LUCKY-STAR!"

**OMG WE FORGOT LUCKY-STAR! Well...** **End of the Fourth chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong with it but please put it in a nice way.**


	5. Ch5 Going back to the ruins

**The next part of The Life of a Emily Blaster**

**Chapter 5 **

**Going back to the ruins.**

**Eli's P.O.V**

Emily Said "Lucky-star!" "Who's lucky-Star?" Kord said "She's my Mecha Beast, I almost forgot about her, I got to go get her!" Emily said as she ran to the door but I didn't want her to go yet, but as she went to the door she grabbed her chest and fell to the ground, we All ran to her to see if she was alright, Kord said "She still to weak from what happened to her back at Dr Blakk's Dark Water Factory to run all the way their she can even run to the door with out being in pain" then Emily said as we helped her up "I have to get Lucky-Star" "Well we can take you their too get her, if you like" I said wanting to spent some more time with her "Thank you Eli but I can't ask any more of you, you already saved my life" she said as she walked out the door.

**Emily's P.O.V **

Eli's sweet, I'll give him that, but he and His gang have done so much for me Then I heard Kord say "You can't go all the way their by foot " then Eli said " We don't mined taking to their just to get your Mecha" I said in responses "Thanks guys" So Eli and the gang took me to their Mecha's, To go get lucky-star And Eli said "You can ride with me, If you like to" "Sure" I said, then after we rode are Mecha's over to where they found me (I was on the back of Eli's Mecha holding on to him because we were going really fast) we got there, I shivered when I saw the rocks "Are you gonna be Ok?" Eli said Putting his hand on my shoulder looking at me worried " Yes I'll be fine" I said, we looked everywhere until we saw lucky-star when I saw her I was really happy to see her and said "Lucky-star!" then she looked at me and ran to me.

**Eli's P.O.V**

When Emily said "Lucky-star!", her Mecha looked like lucky, a wolf Mecha, only it had purple strips not orange like Lucky did, and when Emily said her Mecha's name it came to her It walked up to her and it looked like it was happy to see her too, Kord and Trixi came over, Kord said "Wow it's a LKE-STAR model I heard they only made one of these and it accidentally got more slug energy, It's the most Life-like Mecha Beast in the history of slugterra!" and Trixi said "I heard they gave it to Slinging legend Willma Blaster!" Then Kord said " How did you get it?" we all looked at Emily who was stroking her Mecha on the head she said "Well I only told you my first name, My full name is Emily Blaster, Willma Blaster was my Mother and she gave me Lucky-star when I was 10 years old and able to ride a Mecha Beast" Kord and Trixi said "Your mother was Willma Blaster?!" "Yep I don't really tell lot's of people I'm a Blaster" Then after she said that the rocks Began to move and someone came out But I was speechless when I saw to was Dr Blakk and he Fried a Ghoul Slug at Me only it wasn't aimed at me It hit Emily instead We all shouted "EMILY!"

**OMG EMILY'S HURT WILL SHE BE OKAY OR IS SHE DIED!...** **End of the 5****th ****chaptered hope you enjoyed it please tell me if there is something wrong ****with it but please put it in a nice way**


	6. Ch6 Blue Fire

**The next part of The Life of Emily Blaster**

**Chapter 6**

**Blue Fire**

**Eli's P.O.V **

After Emily was hit by Dr Blakk's Ghouled rammstone slug the other's where firing their slugs at him, But I ran to Emily and held her in my arms and just by looking at her I knew she was in a lot of pain and she was saying " Hand... me... my... blaster..." She was asking for her blaster, so I did, but when I did more of Dr Blakk's men came and they started to fire their slugs at us, Kord said " Eh, Eli we could use a little help over here!" But even more of Blakk's men came, They must have been looking for him, But before they could start firing their slugs Emily shoots Flame and when she transformed, She created a wall of blue Fire to stop them, Looking at the blue wall of fire was beautiful, while I was looking at the fire I Saw Emily was standing Right beside me and I looked at her eye's, they where sparkling with the blue flame, we where so close to each other I felt something new, a Good Feeling, a Feeling that I Enjoyed.

**Emily's P.O.V **

After I shot Flame and she did Flame wall, me and Eli were just staring at each other, A second ago I was in pain but now that I'm with Eli I feel better, I felt something new, I can't explain it. Then I realised what was happening I didn't want to say anything but thankfully Flame jumped on my shoulder and said " HEY THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH FOR MY LIKING! SO BACK OFF!" She doesn't like it when Boy's flirt with me So she went on fire to tell Eli to Back off so he did but I said " I'm so sorry she doesn't unseal do that" Eli said " It's alright" Then the others came over and they said "Run!" while Blakk's men shot ghoul slug's at them, So we all ran to are Mecha's and Went back to the place I woke up In and when we got their I said (while panting from the thrill of almost being killed and getting off lucky-star) "That...Was...Close!" Eli said "Emily are you Ok?" while we walked inside, He must still be worried because of that Ghouled rammstone hit me, "Yeah I'm Ok" then I very sharp pain came to me from my shoulder I grabbed it to make it stop, then Eli came over to me "Emily what's wrong?" he said while putting his hand on shoulder (The one that was very painful) but when he pulled his hand up he was shocked to what he saw.

**Eli's P.O.V**

Emily grabbed her shoulder So I walked over to check if she was alright and said " Emily what's wrong?" While putting my hand on her shoulder where her hand is but I felt liquid on my hand so I pulled my hand away to see what it was and there was red liquid on my hand and when I realised what was on my hands I said to the others "Guys she's bleeding!" everyone just stop doing what they were doing and ran over Kord said "It must have been that ghoul slug that hit her" I said "Pronto go get the first aid kit!" so he ran to get it while we sat Emily down on the sofa because she felt light headed and when pronto came back with the first aid kit I started to put some bandages on her arm and When I was finished she said "Thanks Eli" I said "No problem" Then we heard slugs so me and Emily looked to see what was the noise it was Burby and flame, he was looking at flame, then I heard Emily say "I think Burby likes flame" so I said "I thinks so too" we both laughed.

**End of the 6****th ****chaptered hope you enjoyed I didn't expected anybody to follow my story but 4 people like my story so this is for them. **


	7. Ch 7 Explanation time

**The next part of The Life of Emily Blaster**

**Chapter 7**

**Explanation time**

**Emily's P.O.V **

After Eli put a bandage on my arm and we both think that Burby likes Flame, The others told me to sit down somewhere quiet to rest so Eli let me use his room and I was sitting on his bed while they where in the other room, it was quiet but I thought it was too quiet so I started too talk to flame I said to her "So..." She said "So what?" "Is there something you want to tell me?" "Tell you what?" " I think Burby likes you" "WHA...WHA...WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" She said while blushing in a sluggish sort of way "Do you like him?" "N...N..NO I DO NOT!" " I think you do" "DO NOT!" " DO TOO!" We said it back and forwarders those two words then she said " Well I think that Eli one Likes you!" she said that to get back at me for saying that Burby likes her but I just looked away from her to hide my Blushing face from her and I heard her say something in a very soft voice

" You like him don't you?" " A little" I said it very shyly then she said in a soft voice " Oh Emily you and I both know your too young to fall in love" Flame was like a mother to me, She looked after me with my grandmother when my mother went missing, she always looks out for me so I said in a calm voice "Flame you and I both know that I'm 15, I think I'm old enough to fall in love" "Yes you are 15 but he is from Slugterra and your from the Surface world it would never work, I mean you would have to keep a really big secret from him if you two ever dated, Think of what your mother would say"

When she said "What would your mother say" I had a flashback to where my mother was telling me something when I was 9 before she went missing she said" Emily you are from a long line of slinging Legends You will one day take my place and become the next one but you must never ever tell anyone about the world above slugterra it is one of the Blaster's family secrets and don't fall for anyone from slugterra because you would have to lie to them about anything about the above world and the blasters sometimes have to leave slugterra for reasons you are two young to know"

After that flashback flame said " I'm sorry Emily but maybe its time we go home to our hideout before anything else happens" She said it in a really softly this time to make sure I don't get upset so I said " alright let's go" Then Eli came in with a glass of water and said "I thought you might want some water" I said while he gave me the water "Thank you" then I took a small drink of it, it was cold, but in a nice way and I put it on the side table and said to Eli before he walked to the door " Want to sit down" as I patted the spot beside me and he smiled at me and sat down and said

"Emily, can I ask you a question?" I said " Sure, fire away" and he said "Emily why where you under thoughts rocks in the first place?" I looked at him and sighed " You know Dr Blakk Ghouling slugs?" "Yeah, Why do ask?" "Well I went there to throw a wrench in the works" and he said " So you're the one who made it explode" I tightened up to what he was about to say next but what he said surprised me completely " no fair, Me and my gang were going to do that" he said it really childlike and I looked at him when he said that " You were?!" "Yep"

just by looking at his face made me think how cute he was and I notice he was staring at me, we both move closer to each other very slowly, I felt that feeling again then I knew what it was, I was falling in love and it was with Eli, are lips were a few centimetres away from each others and we both closed are eyes, then I heard flame say " Oh no you don't" Then she jumped on the back of Eli's hand and lit herself to stop us from kissing

he said "Ow" as he pulled himself away from me to rub his hand and I said "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" he's hand was red so I got the glass of water and told him to hold it when he took it he said " That feels better" The ice cold water was cooling his hand down then I turned to flame and said

" Flame what are you doing?" wanting to know why she did that to Eli I was really angry at her and I looked at Eli who was blowing at his hand to make it cool faster I said "I'm so sorry Eli she doesn't usually do that" he looked at me and said " No it's alright she probably didn't mean to hurt me" I looked back at flame who said she was sorry but to Eli it was just Sluggish but she put on a sorry face for him to understand and he did I felt sorry as well so I said sorry again and kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better and he froze and he blushed really red, then he turned his head to face me and smiled.

**End of the 7th chaptered hope you enjoyed please tell me if this chapter was good but I don't like the name of this chapter thought **


End file.
